harleyquinndcfandomcom-20200213-history
Til Death Do Us Part
"Til Death Do Us Part" is the first episode of DC Universe's Harley Quinn. It premiered on 29 November, 2019. Plot On a yacht in Gotham City, a group of rich white men raise their glasses to a large pile of cash when Harley Quinn shows up and claims that the money is now hers. They laugh at her, declaring that they are not afraid of the "Joker's girlfriend", until the Joker reveals himself. Harley is disgruntled by the Joker announcing himself and attacking the men, as they had supposedly agreed that she was the "muscle". The Joker explains that she is the "appetizer" while he is the "entrée". Harley expresses her desire to become feared in her own right and become a member of the Legion of Doom, but the Joker says that they do not give memberships to sidekicks. Their disagreement is interrupted when Batman arrives to stop them. While Harley is taken down by Batman, the Joker promises to rescue her from Arkham before fleeing in his submarine. That night, Harley is interrogated by Batman and Commissioner Gordon about the Joker's whereabouts. Harley refuses, claiming that what she and Joker have is real love, recalling that not too long ago, the Joker proposed to her. Gordon tells Harley that she's going to Arkham for life, but Harley laughs, certain that the Joker will break her out before she spends a single night there. Six months later, Harley is still imprisoned at Arkham Asylum. Although Killer Croc and Poison Ivy suggest that the Joker isn't going to show up, Harley remains confident that he will come. Three months after that, while fighting off security, Harley is told by Ivy that she can do better than Joker, but she continues to defend him. Three months after that, Ivy is still lecturing Harley on why she should leave Joker, reminding her that this isn't the first time he has left her in Arkham. As Harley begins to doubt herself, Ivy breaks herself and the other inmates - including Harley - out of Arkham. Harley refuses to escape as she wants to wait for the Joker, but Ivy knocks her unconscious. Harley wakes up at Ivy's residence and, when Ivy tells her that the Joker has not come looking for her, assumes that something terrible must have happened to him. Ivy shows Harley a photo of her former self, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Harley hallucinates the photograph asking for help to diagnose a patient, and responds that the patient suffers from abusive codependency, before realizing that she has just described her own relationship. Meanwhile, the Joker is furious to hear the news describe the Riddler as "Gotham's funniest villain", when Harley and Ivy show up. Harley confronts the Joker about leaving her in Arkham for a whole year, before stating that she is breaking up with him. However, the Joker manipulates Harley into thinking that he only abandoned her in order to protect her from Batman and Gordon. Harley forgives the Joker and they start making out, much to Ivy's disgust. That night, Batman meets Gordon at the Bat Signal. Gordon tells him that the Riddler has supposedly got a riddle so funny that it makes peoples' brains explode, and plans to broadcast it on live television. The Joker is enraged when he learns about the Riddler's threat, so Harley decides to go to the Riddler's lair and kill him. Batman also shows up, but the Riddler captures them both and threatens to drop them both in acid unless the Joker chooses one of them to live and the other to die. The Joker chooses Batman, and Harley dropped into the acid below while Batman pursues the fleeing Joker. As Harley plummets into the vat below, she remembers that the Joker never proposed to her, and that instead he had been saying "Til death do us part" to Batman while leaving Harley to die. Harley is pulled out of the vat by Ivy, who reveals that the "acid" is actually just margarita mix. The whole thing had been a ruse by Ivy and the Riddler to show Harley that the Joker doesn't care about her. After ditching her old costume and giving herself a makeover, Harley returns to the Joker's lair and tells him that they are breaking up once and for all. The Joker refuses to let Harley leave, ordering his men to kill her. However, Harley manages to kill the henchmen and then uses the Joker's own supply of sticky bombs to destroy the Joker's lair. Ivy then shows up and says that she is going to go pick up some Thai food, telling Harley to text her what she wants. The Joker, whose legs are pinned to the ground, dryly asks Harley if she is going to kill him, but Harley decides not to, so that she can see the look on Joker's face when she is running Gotham. Cast/Characters *Kaley Cuoco as Harley Quinn *Diedrich Bader as Batman, No Pinkie Pete *Lake Bell as Poison Ivy *Chris Meloni as Commissioner Gordon *J. B. Smoove as Frank the Plant *Alan Tudyk as The Joker, Calendar Man *Phil Lamarr as Banker *Vanessa Marshall as Joey *Matt Oberg as Killer Croc, Banker *Jim Rash as The Riddler, Stan *Talia Tabin as Mrs. Calendar Gallery arkham.jpg batman.jpg batman1.jpg calendar.jpg calendar1.jpg calendarskid.jpg croc1.jpg croc2.jpg croc3.jpg kgbeast.jpg debbie.jpg frank.jpg gordon.jpg harley1.jpg harley2.jpg harley3.jpg harleyivy1.jpg harleyivy2.jpg ivy.jpg joker1.jpg joker2.jpg jokerfunhouse.jpg jokersub.jpg manbat.jpg manbat1.jpg riddler1.jpg riddler2.jpg riddlerlair.jpg rupert.jpg stan.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes